One Last Goodbye
by Gryffindors.beat.Slytherin.731
Summary: George Weasley wanders back to Hogwarts for the 5 Year Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. While there, he takes a walk in the Forbidden Forest and stumbles upon the Resurrection Stone. The 2nd FF I've ever written :P might be rubbish


(A/N: Well, this is the second story I've written for Fanfiction, so fair warning, it might suck. And since this is the first one I'm posting, knowing me, I'm going to mess something up . . . Just please bear with me, I thought this would be a good idea. By the way, at the end George does NOT keep the Stone [My cousin asked if he did when she read this, so just clearing that up, just in case.])

I always see people do this so:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter series (sadly D:)

-Although, I did make up the part about George and his special pillow haha-

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home."<strong>

**-J.K. Rowling**

Now that it was five years after that dreadful day on the second of May 1998, George Weasley was still slowly recovering from losing his twin brother, his other half. He was on his way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the five year anniversary. Although, he could hardly call it an anniversary after so much was lost. But either way, he would pay his respect to those who died, for the "greater good", especially Fred. So many people died . . . Fred . . . Remus . . . Tonks . . . Snape . . . Colin . . . Dobby . . . and he liked Dobby. Dobby always gave him food in the school kitchens just because he knew Harry. Even Diggory was getting his honour and respect after eight years.

There he was, facing the huge doors that opened to the Entrance Hall. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed open the doors, as if they might break at the slightest touch. Afraid of what he might see, he closed one eye and peeked through the other. George believed he would see a depressed group alumni and visitors. Instead, he saw proud families who were a bit teary eyed, but nonetheless, they were happy and proud.

Of course, he was proud of his family too, he always had been. He was proud that his twin brother fought and died for a worthy cause. They defeated the Dark Lord together. Heck, in his third year, he threw snowballs at the Dark Lord's face unknowingly. George chuckled at the thought.

"Oh, Georgie!" George cringed a bit, it was usually Fred who called him that, but he softened when he knew it was only his mother.

"Hello mum," said George, putting on the best smile he could muster, which wasn't very good a smile.

"How are you son?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Hi, dad. I'm . . . fine, could be better, I suppose. And you?"

"We're trying. We know you miss him too," said Mr. Weasley

All George could do was put up a fake smile and nod. Fred wasn't the happiest subject nowadays.

"I think I'll take a walk," George mumbled softly.

"Hurry back, George, the feast's starting in less than an hour!" Mrs. Weasley warned.

George nodded again, and headed outside. It was May so the air was warm and crisp. Not too far away, he saw Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was still working there as the Care of Magical Creatures professor and Hogwarts' Gamekeeper. George smiled at the memories of his times at Hogwarts; Hagrid had once brought Blast Ended Skrewts to class and the creature ended up setting Fred's pants on fire.

"Hey George!"

George turned around to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. Even after all these years, they were still the best of friends; the Golden Trio.

"Hey guys," George waved, "I'm going for a walk, so I'll talk to you later at the feast, yeah?"

The trio nodded and waved back, watching George's retreating figure as he walked towards the Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden Forest was home to many creatures, and was obviously "forbidden" to students, but George wasn't a student anymore, so he didn't care.

He turned around slightly to take a look at the castle. "Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home." Dumbledore always said that. Immediately after the war, people worked on repairing the destroyed Hogwarts for the incoming first-years in September. Needless to say, they did a very good job, Hogwarts looked better than ever. George sighed deeply and turned back, making his way into the Forest.

He lost track of time and was soon wandering along a path that was surrounded by trees. Taking in everything around him, he sat down on the forest floor. While he sat there, he thought. George thought of everything-his current life, what was to come of it, and his past life. Frustrated, he took some rocks and began to throw them, aiming at the surrounding trees.

"Ow," George muttered. One of the rocks in his palm had scratched him. He dropped the other rocks and examined the somewhat sharp stone that had given him his scratch. "What the bloody hell is this?"

It was a weird stone. There was something written on it. A triangle . . . with a circle inside it . . . and a line going through the middle of the triangle and circle. He had seen this once before. Mrs. Weasley used to read her children the book "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". One of the tales, he remembered, was called, "The Tale of the Three Brothers". The Deathly Hallows! That's what the symbol was. The triangle symbolized the Cloak of Invisibility, the circle represented the Resurrection Stone and the line represented the Elder Wand.

"This is . . . the Resurrection Stone?" George asked aloud, talking to no one in particular.

"Obviously, you big git."

George whipped his ginger head around. Standing before him, was his one and only twin brother, Fred Weasley.

"F-Fred . . .? No way . . . This is a joke . . . this is a stupid joke that Charlie made . . ." said George, shaking his head incredulously. "CHARLIE! Wherever you are, this isn't funny, mate!"

"Georgie, it's really me! Well sort of . . . it's the stone," said the ghost named Fred.

"Oh really? Tell me something only the real Fred would know!" bellowed George.

"Up until sixth-year, you used to sleep with a special pillow from home that you only took out at 10:32 PM," said the ghost.

"Freddie?" Fred and George usually only used these nicknames when they were scared, nervous, or just joking around. Right now, he was nervous.

"That's what I've been telling you, you stupid great prat!" Fred joked.

George's eyes welled up in tears as he saw his deceased twin standing before him. When was he ever going to get another chance like this? George made to go hug his twin but instead, ran right through him.

"Freddie, why-?"

"I'm not real Georgie . . . well, I am, but you can't physically feel me. But that's besides the point. I miss you, Georgie," admitted Fred.

"I miss you too! Come back! Everyone's acting like it's fine . . . but it's really not . . . we all miss you . . . we need you . . . I need you . . . my twin . . . my other half . . ."

It was true. During the first couple months without Fred, George stayed in their room, taking in as much memories of Fred as he could. He thought by staying in their room, he could still get his twin back. Needless to say, that never happened.

"I'm sorry, Georgie. I'm sorry I had to leave like that. We were supposed to make Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a hit!"

"No! Forget about the shop," interrupted George.

Fred gasped as if he was hurt by that comment. George slightly chuckled, but stayed serious.

"Freddie, you're more important than the shop. I don't know how long I have to talk to you because of this weird stone, so I have to say it quickly! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not being with you during that battle. I mean . . . Percy probably did his best . . . he was a wreck by the way . . . kept blaming himself . . . but I don't blame him. Neither of us do, I blame Rookwood! But don't worry . . . I got him a one-way ticket to Azkaban! Anyways, the point is, I have to say good-bye . . . when Percy brought you back to the Great Hall . . . I didn't get to say bye . . . you were already gone. So . . ." At this moment, George was crying, something he only did at the mention of Fred's death.

"Georgie, I'm so sorry I left. It's weird . . . where I am . . . Bloody hell, I don't even know where I am! But I'm with Harry's parents! Can you believe that? And the Marauders! After all this time, we never realized Sirius was a Marauder! And Harry's dad and Remus, too! I always tell them about what we did together. I really do miss you, Georgie. But I talked to Harry's parents, what they thought about being away from Harry for so long, and they told me, they're always with him. So, I suppose, I'm always with you. Don't feel like you've lost me. You can't get rid of me that easily, Georgie! Besides, I'm with you whenever you look in the mirror!" Fred joked.

The usual Fred, trying to diffuse the largest of tensions by joking around.

"Pathetic, Freddie," chuckled George.

George made to reach out to his twin, but realized that he wouldn't feel him there. He frowned, realizing he wouldn't get his twin back. Of course, he would never get over the fact that Fred was dead, but either way, he finally did it. He finally said good-bye, and a huge weight was finally lifted. Fred would be missed. Fred would be honoured. Fred would be respected by anyone who walked into the amazing shop he made with his brother. Fred wasn't gone, he was just . . . waiting for George to join him. That's what made George smile again.

Seeing George smile made Fred smile too.

"Hey, Georgie, guess what!"

"What?"

"Now, _I'm_ the holy one!"

"Shut up, you big git."


End file.
